Through silicon via is a vertical interconnection (via) completely passing through a wafer or die. Compared to wire bonding or flip-chip stacking, through silicon via can provide a higher interconnect density and a greater space efficiency. In addition, using the through silicon via, the current can pass through a shortest passage of the wafer or die, and thereby the power and the signal can be transferred in a more efficiency way. Further, the resistance can be decreased.